<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disasters to come by Nanda159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454691">Disasters to come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanda159/pseuds/Nanda159'>Nanda159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), And this is not good, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Author tries at least, English is not my native language, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He has his moments, I'm sorry now, I'm writing this because I can't get the idea out of my head, Just before the Hotel opens, Language not very suitable, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader has a good head, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tags can change later, This means that Alastor is super bored and unoccupied, What I can do I love bad words, You just wish he didn't kill you not that he falls in love, and great friends, calm reader, when he wants to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:59:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanda159/pseuds/Nanda159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends decide to try to do a little summoning ritual, totally innocent, you don't even believe in these things, so how the hell did you manage to summon a demon?</p><p>You swear that if you survive that damn night, you will kill the idiot who owes that idea, not your lovely friend, but the idiot who brought the strange book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, then, I should be doing schoolwork, but instead I'm here trying to write something fun. In this story I'm putting several elements of stories that I read, Alastor X reader, my favorites at least. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is cool enough that you can see your own breath, a static sound that you can't tell for sure where it comes from, it seems maybe from all sides, above, below, behind you, and it scares you, the girls, Dave and James seem even more terrified, Rita looks like at any moment she was going to start crying, frankly, you weren't far from that either.</p><p>The irritating scented candles that you had scattered around the room were all without exception, extinguished, a smell of iron could be felt, followed by a smell of rot that almost made you put the sandwich you had just eaten out.</p><p>-Oh dear, what do we have here, to whom do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit !?</p><p>His first thought when he heard this strange voice, was if there was a damn radio in that room, the voice was full of static it sounded strange as if it were transmitted by some old radio. That's when you heard Mary voice, or more precisely, her cry.</p><p>Looking up you can't help cursing, you felt your body shake, you seriously started to cry now, you could feel the tears of fear running down your cheeks.</p><p>Right in front of Mary, your dear and lovely friend, there was a terribly tall humanoid creature, dressed in clothes in various shades of red turned to the shore for you, but from where you were you could see ears that seemed more to be part of your hair red.</p><p>-Oh fuck, fuck it._ Yes, you did it, you summoned a fucking demon.</p><p>.                  *                 .</p><p>You look at your phone, it is still  9pm, and you are already dying of boredom, you regret all your choices today, and you feel a slight murderous impulse take over you, how you let yourself be convinced to participate in it you don't really know, probably the free food, and Mary's big hopeful eyes, it was really hard to say no to the latter.</p><p>Today was supposed to be a game night, no stress, no hassle, but Mary, her best friend, adorable real-life loli, had the brilliant idea to spice things up, how? Ah, normal things like trying to invoke entities from beyond, simple and super common things that you do all weekend.</p><p>You curse James with all your strength, you really expect him to go really bad on his next test, or work, frankly, you just want to see him unhappy, after all it's not the first time he has ruined his game night with stupid things like these. If you knew that Mary would become so enthusiastic about these voodoo and witchcraft things (You really didn't know the difference between them, but James always claims to be totally different things) you would never let James teach you these strange things.</p><p>The worst part of all this is that, except for you and Rita (God bless the poor thing, just hearing about the idea of trying to invoke something, it was pale as a legal paper) everyone agreed with almost no persuasion.</p><p>Dave, James' cousin and best friend, almost a brother, is the type who always goes with the moment, a calm person, a classic guy with glasses, who as long as he doesn't disturb his studies doesn't pay much attention to the rest, so don't it was a surprise when he agreed at first (Truth be had, the poor guy must have been obliged to participate in many of James’s oddities), he probably doesn’t believe any of that, and just sees it all as entertainment.</p><p>There is Charlotte and Dani, a good word to describe them would be "mean", they were very snobbish and boring, but other than that, they were good people, a little bit mean at times, but at least they were trustworthy, when they didn’t make people wanting to punch them, you lost count of how many times you had to remove them (Read drag them) away from people who were about to jump on one of them.</p><p>Rita was Mary's younger sister, her dearest friend, the sisters were like two opposite poles, Mary was warm and bright, really very cute, even though she was 1.80 tall, Rita was quiet and shy and still short, sometimes that it made people think she was easy to be bullied, even you thought so, that is, until you saw her getting angry with a guy making transphobic comments to her sister, man, you and Mary together almost couldn't get her off poor guy, you really don't know how someone so small can be so strong. Despite everything, they got along very well, and were examples of sisters.</p><p>James, that nasty bastard, you really don't know how friends ended up, the guy is a total weirdo, and not in a good way, you just know that one day he will make you and your friends go to jail for some stupid shit<br/>
meaningless.</p><p>With the exception of James, he moved to the city at the end of last year to be with his aunt all of you, met in the first year of high school, are now in their last year, for which you are grateful, you really believe that school is a prison that tries to simulate holidays in hell. If hell were like high school, you would definitely be willing to go to church every weekend, and live life like a real good, caring soul.</p><p>At the moment you are in the living room of Charlotte's house, as her parents are almost always away on business, she practically lives alone, Dani almost always comes to be with her, almost living with her, a great example of best friends . So this was the perfect meeting place for teenagers wanting to relax while doing stupid things, and well, a great place to try to invoke spirits from beyond as well.</p><p>-So, do you really want to waste all night on this? _ Today was a Saturday night, tomorrow afternoon all of you with the exception of Charlotte, would be returning to their own homes, to prepare for another damn week of school.</p><p>-Y/N, come on, it will be fun I guarantee, wait just a little while, me, James and Rita are already finishing the sigils, let's just put the candles in their places._ Mary seemed excited while drawing strange symbols on a paper that it didn't look like paper, at least not one that you were familiar with, it was very yellow and hard. They were also using a mixture that smelled of strange herbs like paint.</p><p>-There's pizza in the kitchen, and brigadeiro in the fridge, wait just a little longer ok._ You hated to admit it, but James unfortunately knew how to handle you very well.</p><p>He was a strange guy, he never smiled and his eyes were so strange, as if he had died, totally dull, the famous dead fish eyes of anime, he also had a very pale complexion, almost unhealthy, but other than that until he was a handsome guy, not that you paid much attention to that, the guy was always chilling, and not the good way.</p><p>Getting up and passing Charlotte and Dani, who were too busy on their cell phones (Probably being mean to someone on the internet) to care about any shit around them, Dave was reading some quiet mystery book in the corner, Rita as a good sister she was, was helping Mary and James organize things for the ritual.</p><p>You didn't care about any of that and you were extremely bored, so you went to eat.</p><p>-Okay, now we can start the ritual, guys are you ready? _ You hear Mary screaming from the room, it was almost 11pm, sighing you will find her. Charlotte, Dani and Dave were in the exact same place, you were in doubt as to whether or not they had heard Mary call them. -Please guys, come on.</p><p>Sighing just like you, the three teenagers get up without much encouragement and continue on their way. It makes you have a light laugh, it's good to know that you're not the only one bothered by all of this.</p><p>The living room is ... Something, you think, you just feel sorry for whoever is going to clean it up in the end, who surely won't be you.</p><p>The room is total chaos, of sigils (Which, frankly, for you is just a bunch of strange signs, some simple unnecessarily complicated ones) scattered all over the place, saying Mary, are signs of protection, and intention, this second is not it made a lot of sense to you, but you were afraid to ask her and Mary to start a boring lecture on voodoo that you were not at all interested in. There is salt scattered in some places that seems kind of random but saying James are the negative points of the room, and there must be some places that they actually painted the wall with their strange paint, as Charlotte allowed this you don't know, but they certainly promised something .</p><p>And candles ... many of them, enough to make you worried about starting a small fire, of course, you had prepared yourself in case there was one. There were also random objects like candy, nails, coins and rusty keys, scattered in piles on top of the strange papers with the sigils.</p><p>-Here._ James said as he handed you a paper with a strange symbol. -Do you remember what you have to say and do?</p><p>-Humm, yes, ah, I have a question, not that I believe in any of this, but, if we happen to invoke a bad spirit, or something like that, what should be done to send him away?</p><p>-You don't send spirits away, unless you want them to haunt you._ You could have sworn you saw the corners of James' lips lift slightly, almost a smile, you didn't know if he was serious or making fun of you, you kind of just wanted to punch him.</p><p>-Ok, so what do I do if I invoke an evil spirit? _ You ask, rolling your eyes, damn this guy was boring.</p><p>- There are no evil spirits, there are only a few spirits of evil intolerance, which are a little mischievous, so the secrets of protection. Of course the demons of hell, but the chances of summoning one are very low.</p><p>-...Devils? Seriously man, demons? _ That he only replied with a shrug, which only made him more irritated. -You understood my question, and if you don't answer it in five seconds I swear I'm going to punch that stupid expressionless face of yours._ Well you really weren't a short patience person, but James just knew how to push all your damn buttons , and it seemed like the times he did it on purpose. You really didn't know if it was worse when he did it without knowing it, or when he did it on purpose.</p><p>-Well, an enchantment you have to say, and a ...There are no evil spirits, there are only a few spirits of evil intolerance, which are a little mischievous, so the secrets of protection. Of course the demons of hell, but the chances of summoning one are very low.</p><p>-...Devils? Seriously man, demons? _ That he only replied with a shrug, which only made him more irritated. -You understood my question, and if you don't answer it in five seconds I swear I'm going to punch that stupid expressionless face of yours._ Well you really weren't a short rifle person, but James just knew how to push all your damn buttons , and it seemed like the times he did it on purpose. You really didn't know if it was worse when he did it without knowing it, or when he did it on purpose.</p><p>-Well, an enchantment you have to say, and a sigil you have to draw ... but ..._ He frowns, as if he is deciding whether or not to share this information with you.</p><p>-But? _ You encourage him to continue, he sighs and runs his hand through his own hair, a habit that you know means that he is feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>-The sigil has to be done in blood.</p><p>-Oh, ok, but something? _ He looks at you with a raised eyebrow, you hear him let out a light nasal laugh, which is something strange and rare coming from him. You make a face.</p><p>-Don't you find that strange or scary?</p><p>-Humm, a little, but not more than you._ You answer with all the sincerity you can gather, even with a grimace.</p><p>He seems amused by your response, although he still keeps his expressionless face active, but you've gotten used to it and are good at understanding your mood now. He walks away, takes a paper, a real and ordinary one, and writes something there, while Mary seems excited to explain to everyone what to do, again.</p><p>All in their places, with strange papers in hand, James comes to you, and gives you a sheet of paper that has written about three paragraphs in Latin, and a very strange symbol, but fortunately it doesn't seem complicated to draw. His first thought is, "well fuck it, I won't be able to read this".</p><p>James, as if you can read his mind, sometimes you really think he can, come to your rescue.</p><p>-This spell, it is better if one person draws the sigil, and the other one sings the spell.</p><p>-Humm, cool, I draw and you do the exorcism, if you happen to die before, I ask Mary to sing.<br/>
Mary, God bless her, is the one, except for James and his strange tastes, who can understand a little Latin between you.</p><p>Again, he seems amused by your answer, you don't know what to do with it, so you just take the paper from your hand, fold it up and put it in your pocket.</p><p>-Okay people, let's start._ Mary says almost jumping with so much excitement, it is kind of strange for a girl of 1.80 jumping like that, but she is so cute that it's okay.</p><p>-Ok, just for the record. If nothing happens, I'll be really pissed and sulky for the rest of the night, so you guys can take it. Now, if we really do something, I think it is good to kill you, because if not, I’ll kill myself, and if it ruins my house, I’ll go after you even in hell to end your race._ Says Charlotte staring at Mary and James with a face of few friends.</p><p>It's a little strange, after all, she was one of the people who agreed with that, although you agree with what she said, if you don't invoke anything it will be super anti-climatic, but if you really invoke something ... That it would be scary and an experience that would change your whole life, but probably not for the better, after all these types of games never end well, yet here you are, idiot teenagers, doing stupid things without thinking about the consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invocation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You don't know what heinous sin you did in your past life, but you deeply regret it. But the problem is already here, you know that being scared and shrinking will not solve anything, however much you hate it all, it is not time to cry over spilled milk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I'm back with a quick little chapter, I'll try to be posting 2 caps a week, 3 if my mood allows. Ah, I will try to leave the reader with neutral gender here, the reader will be called Y / N, I think it is very unfair because there is a lot of Alastor x Female reader, and little Alastor x Male reader, so I will be more aware of that.</p><p>Basically, the reader is someone practical, if there is a problem the reader will not be procrastinating and will soon solve it, even if he does not want to, always thinking logically and calmly, in short, a pragmatic person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ok, just for the record. If nothing happens, I'll be really pissed and sulky for the rest of the night, so you guys can take it. Now if we really do something, I think it’s good to kill you, because if not, I’ll kill myself, and if it ruins my house, I’ll go after you even in hell to end your race._ Says Charlotte staring at Mary and James with a face of few friends.</p><p>It's a little strange, after all, she was one of the people who agreed with that, although you agree with what she said, if you don't invoke anything it will be super anti-climatic, but if you really invoke something ... That it would be scary and an experience that would change your whole life, but probably not for the better, after all these types of games never end well, yet here you are, idiot teenagers, doing stupid things without thinking about the consequences.</p><p>-I'm totally helping her to get rid of you ._ Dani next to Charlotte says, she always has one of her arms crossed with one of Charlotte's with a slight playful smile on her face.</p><p>You made a circle around a huge sigil on the floor of the room, the lights now off, just having the candlelight to guide you, which you had to admit, gave a perfect dark mood for the moment.</p><p>Even if you didn't believe all this bullshit, it seemed fun until now, like a big horror movie fan (Even though they traumatized you for weeks without allowing you to sleep, you refused to show your fear) you were enjoying all the invocation stuff. spirits. You hated to admit it, but James knew how to make things look professional, it looked a lot like a scene from a horror movie when heretical witches decide to invoke something.</p><p>This specific invocation ritual served to invoke a family member for Mary, as one of her first rituals, she wanted all her friends to participate, cute, but kind of bizarre, you made it very clear that it was the first and last time that you would participate in something of the genre, you believe that if there is another plan full of magic, it is better to leave it alone and not mix.</p><p>Mary started to recite something in Latin that seemed very complicated, after the singing ended, she started to repeat a word, at least you think it was a word, it didn't look like Latin, it was more like Russian, and as long as one German word.</p><p>Now would be the moment when the spirit would begin to manifest itself, as far as you know, Mary was trying to summon an animal-like spirit, something that combines with her energy, probably a wild animal, something cute like a monkey, God an monkey would be so funny, maybe a deer? Or an anteater? Okay you were going a bit far here, probably some bird that she will love.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is going perfectly well, Mary looks serious as she repeated that strange word. Nothing happens of course, which was to be expected, but the experience is really cool and fun, you can't help the smile that grows on your face, you think it wasn't so bad to have agreed with all this nonsense.</p><p>This is until you feel a strange energy going through your body, followed by a super unpleasant shiver. Then a stranger thing still happened, the papers with the secrets that you hold simply caught fire, by that time all of you were already scared, Rita had already started screaming, then, the tip of the iceberg, an earthquake.</p><p>You ran to grab Dani who was on your left, and you almost had your face having a nice encounter with the ground, but you weren't any better, you determined that the earthquake was big enough to get things out of place and unbalance you, but not enough to move heavy objects, (for which you were grateful, if not even if you survived it, Charlotte would surely kill you) thank God, there were no loose moments in this room, less one thing to kill you.</p><p>You look at James who was on your right looking for guidance, strangeness he was as astonished as everyone else, no, he seemed more scared, fear would be the correct expression. It made you even more afraid, is it possible that you have summoned an evil spirit?</p><p>No, you wouldn't be so unlucky, would you?</p><p>To his unhappiness, all the candles in the room started to go out, even though there was no seeing.</p><p>When the earthquake reached its climax, and you started to fear that the house shelves would fall, you noticed something terrible, in the circle that you were surrounded by, there was something dark without shape on the floor, like a stain, but it was soon taking shape, something that resembled a person, and then of course, a person came out of it, and the earthquake finally ended.</p><p>The air is cool enough that you can see your own breath, a static sound that you can't tell for sure where it comes from, it seems maybe from all sides, above, below, behind you, and it scares you, the girls, Dave and James look even more terrified, Rita looks like at any moment she was going to start crying, frankly, you weren't far from that either.</p><p>The irritating scented candles that you had scattered around the room were all without exception, extinguished, an iron smell could be felt, followed by a smell of rot that almost made you put the sandwich you had just eaten out.</p><p>-Oh dear, what do we have here, to whom do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit !?</p><p>His first thought when he heard this strange voice, was if there was a damn radio in that room, the voice was full of static it sounded strange as if it were transmitted by some old radio. That's when you heard Mary's voice, or more precisely, her cry.</p><p>Looking up you can't help cursing, you felt your body shake, you seriously started to cry now, you could feel the tears of fear running down your cheeks.</p><p>Right in front of Mary, your dear and lovely friend, there was a terribly tall humanoid creature, dressed in clothes in various shades of red turned to the shore for you, but from where you were you could see ears that seemed more to be part of your hair red.</p><p>-Oh fuck, fuck it._ Yes, you did it, you summoned a fucking demon.</p><p> As if he heard you (Which wouldn’t be weird, you practically screamed) he turned around, looking directly at you, after almost an eternity, which was actually less than 5 seconds, he sighs, mumbling something about the young people from today they are no longer educated, it left you incredibly confused.</p><p>You almost opened your mouth to ask "You're a fucking demon, why the fuck do you care about bad words?"</p><p>But before you could do anything stupid, he soon turned his attention to Mary, the poor thing couldn't even speak, her glass was shaking all over, she tried her best to make her glass smaller, which wasn't working very well. The demon seemed very happy with Mary's reaction, crazy bastard, oh you guys were sure to die today.</p><p>His first thought at the moment was to jump in front of Mary to protect her, but that would be very stupid and probably kill both of you, it is not feasible, taking a deep breath you start to think, you looked at James again, he looked in a trance, the idiot, you really wanted to punch him now, but it was not a good time, who knows later.</p><p>Approaching it, you swing it as hard as possible.</p><p>-Hey, does that spell you gave me work on that one? _ You whisper as low as possible, you even get a little worried that he hasn't heard.</p><p>Finally coming out of his trance, he looks at you with a confused face, if it were any other time, you appreciate so many new expressions, but at the moment you didn't even notice such changes right.</p><p>Sadly, James just shook his head. Sighing, you look at the demon in the middle of the room talking to Mary, something about making a contract, and damn it, is this bastard trying to take Mary's soul?</p><p>-What do we do? _ You ask urgently, a serious expression, without the fear of before.</p><p>-I ... I need time._ After composing himself, James seemed as determined as you, waving him away from him, rising from the floor looking around the room, Charlotte was hugging Dani in a corner staring, David was sitting on the floor in shock also staring at the demon and laugh, oh shit, now that you noticed, the poor thing had passed out, when, it’s hard to say.</p><p>Sighing again, you just pray that all of you can survive this.</p><p>You go to Mary passing by the demon that until now has not stopped talking, hmm, he seems to be the chatty type, you leave that down. Do you remember that he doesn't seem to like rude people, what else do you know about this smiling demon? Ah yes, smiles, frighteningly bizarre, he said something about smiles to Maria, but you didn't get it right away. Well, let's assume he's the kind of idiot who likes to always smile, like those annoying car salespeople who keep talking.</p><p>OK, well, this is good, you're doing well, all you have to do is stay calm and distract him. Just be the center of attention!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you notice that the reader has not stopped mentally cursing Alastor the entire chapter? And I know, sorry, I'm not really messing around, I just like to keep things on pace, if it's any consolation I've already started writing the next chapter, and I already have 3 chapters in my head, and lots of funny and strange conversations, at least I hope they are, let's see. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism feeds my soul, let me know what you think, if there are many spelling mistakes please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a test chapter, because I don't know how to use this platform to post stories. Well, you can see a little of the characters that will appear more often here, and a quick introduction, maybe I'll post the continuation tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>